Thinking about the past
by kiara-wellsome
Summary: Can Squall forget what Rinoa done to him? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Squall hurryed off to his dorm to change, stumbling along the way, he bumped into Rinoa. "Whooo Squall what's the hurry?" Rinoa asked. "Nothing I just need to get to my dorm and change." Squall replyed. Rinoa's eyes lite up "Can I come with you?" She asked. Squall blushed. "Uhhh sure Rinoa you can come. But my room is a big mess." Rinoa laughed "It might not be that messy, like mine." She added. Smiling Squall took Rinoa's hand and lead her towards his dorm, in a few minutes they were there. Taking the keycard outta his poket and sliding it into the lock, the door whooshed open. Rinoa stepped in after Squall did and glanced around his room, there was nothing on the floor only a dirty sock.  
  
"Squall your room isn't messy!" Rinoa laughed. Squall went over to where the dirty sock lay, and picked it up and placed it in his dirty laundry. "I am a neat freak, and you know that! Just look at my bed, its never made." Squall said. Rinoa just gave a look of stupidity to Squall and walked over to Squall's bed and sat down. "It's just fine. You should go and see my dorm." Rinoa told Squall. Squall gave a small smile "Okay I understand. But I am such a neat freak it ain't funny." Squall laughed. He walked over to Rinoa and sat down with her taking her hands into his. "How long has it been since I held you Rinoa?" Squall asked. Rinoa smiled, "It seems forever Squall." Rinoa came closer to Squall and kissed his cheek. "I love you Rinoa, and I always will no matter what. I will be there for you." Squall said. Smiling and replying "I love you too Squall." Hugging him tighty as she said that.   
  
Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" Squall yelled a bit. "It's me, your best buddy, Zell." Zell said. "Can I come in?" With a large sigh Squall replyed "Yes, come on in Zell." The door opening once more Zell a blond headed 17 year old stepped through. "Oh...did I interuppe anything?" Zell asked. "No you didn't, Squall and I were haveing a small talk about life and all." Rinoa replyed before Squall could. "Okay then. Squall don't you have a test?" Zell asked. Squall look at Zell confused. "Uhh no I took them all. I think." Zell gave a puzzling look. "Well someone said you have another test." Zell shrugged. Zell waved and said goodbye and then left. Squall sighed in relife that Zell left and that he didn't have any more tests to take.  
  
Laying back on the bed, Rinoa said "Today wasn't bad for me. How about you?" Squall looked at Rinoa. "My day sucked big time. Tests training." Laying down beside Rinoa, Squall looked into her eyes. "Your beautiful." Kissing her on the forehead. Rapping her arms around Squall's neck she got closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "You always say that." Rinoa smiled. "Well you are. And you know I will always say that." Squall smiled and hugged Rinoa like a teddy bear. "I love you so much, I never want to lose you again." Squall replyed. Rinoa smiled. "You never will again. Never ever. I love you as much." And with that said they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
End of Chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Squall awoke to see that Rinoa was missing. Where did she go? It is Saturday, no class. He thought to himself. Getting and steaching, Squall took off his dirty clothes and threw them into his dirty clothes basket, now standing in his blue, silky boxers. He moved over to his dresser and searched for some pants to wear. Finally finding a pair, he put them on along with a belt. Since it was Saturday he didn't bother about putting on a shirt, for all he cared he would run around the garden naked. But he knew better, Rinoa would have his ass. Smiling at his thought he looked into the mirror. Frowning now he looked at his chest, he seen the scare that Rinoa put on him. Tracing it with his figures he heard the door open.  
  
"Good morning Squall." Rinoa said having two trays in her hands. Smiling at Rinoa, Squall replied. "Morning to you too, Rinoa. What is that for?" Rinoa smiled and put the trays on a small desk. "It's called lunch in the dorm." Rinoa gave a laugh. "Come on I know your hungry. Come and sit by me." Squall gave a grin. "Oh please I don't want to sit by you!" Teasing her was very fun for him. Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "Stop teasing me Squall! It's not funny!" Rinoa angrily said. Squall jumped back. "But you know I love you. I love to tease you." Squall walked over and pulled two chairs up and sat down in one and Rinoa sat in the other. "Who made this? You?" Squall asked. Rinoa shook her head. "Yes and no. Quistis and Irvine helped out." She replied. Taking his fork Squall begun to eat. "Hmmm...just the way I like them." Rinoa gave a small smile, and she too begun to eat her food.  
  
After a few more minutes, they both finished their meal and put the trays and silver wear in a pile. "Oh boy am I stuffed." Squall said with a small burp at the end. "Me too." Rinoa laughed at his manners. Getting up they both left Squall's dorm and went into the hot day. "Are you okay Squall?" Rinoa asked. Squall remember that Rinoa didn't remember about what she did. "Yeah I am fine. It's nothing really." Squall smiled. I should tell her again about that day. I shouldn't even think about it. He thought. When they got to the beach an hour later, Squall sat down and glazed into the sea. "What are you thinking about?" Rinoa asked. "I am just thinking about the good old days. You know." Squall replied. Rinoa smiled and placed her head on Squall's shoulder.  
  
"I love you." she whispered into his ear. Smiling and kissing her forehead Squall replied. "I love you too." Rinoa smiled and lifted her head. "I know, lets go to that cabin later on in the day." "That small thing? HA I even wonder if it is still standing." Squall laughed. Rinoa frowned "Squall no jokes! Not funny." Squall smiled and kissed her head "I'm sorry."  
  
During the rest of the day Squall and Rinoa spent at the beach. Rinoa glazed out to the sunset "Beautiful." she said. Squall came from behind her. "Yeah, just like you my love." Squall said. Almost falling Rinoa replied. "I know that. I love your comments towards me Squall." "Don't you think we should get to that cabin?" Squall laughed again. Rinoa moved forward where Squall lost his balanced, falling onto the ground with a "Thud". Rinoa tried hard not to laugh but failed in the process. "You think that is funny do you?" Squall said teasing again. Rinoa grabbing her gut laughing to hard. "I....don't....think...it is." Sticking out her tongue she ran towards a small forest with Squall following behind...  
  
End of Chapter Two 


End file.
